Drabbles lemon
by RitualSinCalma
Summary: Drabbles de distintas parejas de One Piece en situaciones insólitas. Lemon. [Si te gustaría leer acerca de alguna pareja en especial, dejame un rewiev].
1. Lo que se hace aquí

_**Drabble n°1. Lemon. Nami y Luffy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo que se hace aquí.<strong>_

* * *

><p>— ¡Veo una isla! —Anunció Chopper, seguido de una pequeña carcajada, a través del alto parlante en el forte.<p>

Luffy fue el primero en correr hacia proa y pararse sonriente sobre la cabeza del león del Sunny. El viento le daba de frente, su camisa roja abierta se balanceaba de un lado a otro, su cabello se despeinó jugando con la brisa fresca de la tarde. Una pequeña carcajada salió de su boca.

— ¡Nami! —Gritó sin darse vuelta con una enorme sonrisa y la pelirroja volteó a verlo. Pudo notar que esos dos años separados no lo trataron mal. Todos aquellos pequeños retoques que le faltaban a su cuerpo, finalmente estaban hechos. Y su espalda, era algo maravilloso de observar—. ¡Quiero bajar en esa isla!

— ¡Entendido, capitán! —Contestó ella con una sonrisa. Llevaba puestas unas calzas negras y una remera de breteles amarilla con detalles en blanco. Moviendo su brazo, dio la orden a Franky, quién manejaba el timón en ese momento, para desembarcar.

Parecía un lugar bastante comercial, no había bosques, cascadas, ni arboledas. Las calles eran lo principal. El lugar donde desembarcaron era un enorme puerto, por suerte, nadie se asustó al ver piratas. Tranquilidad al fin.

— ¡Todos vayan a hacer algo! —Indicó Luffy señalando hacia el centro de la isla poniendo una de sus caras más serias. Nami volteó los ojos divertida, ¿cuántas pésimas ordenes podría haber recibido de su capitán en todo aquel tiempo?

— Robin —le habló a la arqueóloga con una sonrisa—. ¿Vamos de compras?

— Lo siento, Nami —contestó ella suavemente—. Voy a ir a comprar algunos libros con Chopper primero, pero podemos ir después.

— Oh.. claro, no hay problema —Sanji se acercó a la pelirroja inmediatamente y dos corazones se formaron en sus ojos en cuanto ésta le sonrió.

— ¡Nami-swaaaan! —Habló con voz de tonto—. ¿No tienes nadie con quién recorrer la isla? ¡Yo puedo ser tu solución!

— Sanji-kun —la pelirroja sonrió forzada negando con la cabeza. No quería ir a recorrer la isla con Sanji, no después de que casi se desangra por culpa de los encantos de una mujer. Miró a su alrededor con rapidez, vio como Luffy empezaba a alejarse guiado por el aroma de algún plato exquisito y sonrió nuevamente con una idea en mente—. ¡Una lástima que no pueda ir contigo! Ya arreglé con Luffy.. ya sabes, para que no haga desastres.

Antes de que Sanji pudiese contestar, Nami salió corriendo detrás del morocho hasta poder alcanzarlo. Éste no se percató de la presencia de la navegante, sino hasta que estuvo sentada frente a él y su montaña de comida, en un restaurante.

— Nami, ¿no vas a comer nada? —Preguntó mientras tomaba una pata de pollo del plato y se ensuciaba con aceite toda la mano.

— No tengo hambre, Luffy. Todavía es temprano para mi cena.

La pelirroja miró aburrida a través de la ventana del lugar. En la mano de enfrente, notó un gran edificio con unos 13 o 14 pisos. Una pareja entró tomados de la mano, extrovertidamente al edificio. Nami sonrió, entendió rápidamente lo que eso significaba.

— ¿Qué estas mirando, Nami?

— N-nada —contestó algo avergonzada, aunque entendía que Luffy padecía de tal inocencia que no lo entendería.

— ¿Ese edificio de allá? —Sosteniendo un pedazo de carne con una mano, miró a través de la ventana y con la mano libre lo señaló. Nami se apuró a bajarle el brazo y miró hacia todos lados.

— ¡No lo señales, Luffy! Alguien podría verte..

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— Nada.. es solo que.. —suspiró y bajó la mirada sintiéndose algo tonta, el flequillo tapó su mirada—. Olvídalo.

— ¿Quieres ir?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Nami subió la vista rápidamente algo sorprendida. ¿Él entendía lo que le estaba proponiendo?

— Si quieres ir, solo tienes que esperar a que termine de comer. Ya sabes.. tengo que tener fuerzas.

— L-Luffy.. —La pelirroja sintió un enorme calor en todo su cuerpo, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al instante.

— Nami, estas roja. ¿Tienes fiebre? —Ella negó mientras Luffy tragaba el pedazo de carne que había estado masticando y le sonrió—. ¡Bien!

Al cruzar la calle, Nami miró en todas direcciones. Caminaba algo distanciada de Luffy y muy rápido. El morocho abrió la puerta y entró, seguido de la navegante. La recepción era enorme, con pisos de cerámica negra que brillaban de tan bien pulidos y paredes pintadas de un rojo intenso. Ambos dos se acercaron al escritorio en el que un hombre de pelos grisáceos los observaba con una sonrisa.

— ¡Buen día! —Saludó Luffy con una sonrisa, Nami sonrió enrojecida detrás de él.

— Veo que son buenos —el hombre sonrió—. Su primera vez aquí, ¿no es así?

— ¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo supo? —Contestó Luffy con el mismo énfasis de siempre mientras sonreía.

— Es mi trabajo ver quiénes entran y salen. Siempre recuerdo nuevos rostros.

— ¡Eso es genial, viejo! —El joven bajó su sobrero dejando que colgara sobre su espalda y miró al hombre nuevamente—. Y.. ¿qué se hace aquí, eh?

— Qué no se hace, sería la pregunta indicada —sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña llave plateada y la puso sobre el escritorio, Luffy la miró casi embobado—. Por ser la primera vez, les regalaré algo especial.. aunque sea por un par de horas. ¡El penthouse!

— ¡Viejo, que amable!

— Suban por el ascensor.. y disfruten.

Luffy abrió la puerta cerrada del último piso del edificio y sus ojos brillaron al ver el maravilloso living lleno de ventanales del que se podía ver toda la isla y también el mar. Se apegó al cristal por largos segundos observando la majestuosidad del paisaje. Nami sonreía mientras entraba a las habitaciones, observando todo a su alrededor.

La habitación, estaba pintado de un rosado pálido. En el medio del cuarto, la cama de dos plazas se mantenía bien tendida, con sabanas y un suave acolchado de color negro y detalles en bordo. En frente de la cama, una televisión plasma. Dos mesitas de luz de cada lado de la cama, un ventilador de techo y el baño.

Nami se acercó hasta la mesita de luz del lado izquierdo de la cama, ésta tenía sobre ella un velador, debajo había un cajó y un lugar para guardar los zapatos. Sonrió al parecerle inútil. Abrió el cajón curiosamente y se sonrojó al ver lo que vio ahí dentro. Escuchó a Luffy seguir sus pasos tras ella y cerró violentamente el cajón, haciendo temblar el velador.

— ¿Estás cansada, Nami? ¿Queres dormir?

— ¿Dormir? —La pelirroja sonrió—. No tenés idea de qué es lo que se hace aquí, ¿no?

— ¿Y qué es eso que se hace? —Nami pensó en explicarle, pero mejor si su relación no se hacía tan complicada. Se recostó en la cama, sacándose los zapatos y tomó el control remoto.

— No importa, Luffy. Veamos si encontramos algo para mirar.

El morocho reaccionó al instante y se recostó del lado derecho de la cama. Nami dejó una película que recién empezaba; se trataba de una mujer que se enamoraba de su mejor amigo, típica película de mujer llorona.

Los minutos pasaban, mientras la película continuaba, Nami y Luffy hablaban y reían haciendo comentarios de todo lo que veían. Un momento de silencio se hizo entre los dos en cuanto los personajes principales por fin se besaron.

Luffy se recostó de lado para ver a Nami y ésta volteó la cabeza para observarlo con intriga.

— Nami —dijo por fin—. ¿Tenes cosquillas?

— ¿Qué? —La pelirroja amagó una sonrisa.

— ¿Tenes cosquillas?

— Claro que no, Luffy.

El morocho estiró su brazo hasta la barriga de Nami y subió un poco su remera, dejando ver su abdomen. Al primer contacto con la suave piel de la navegante, ésta se estremeció y largó una fuerte carcajada.

— ¡Luffy, no!

— ¡Sabía que tenías cosquillas!

— ¡No, no!

Luffy se incorporó entre carcajada y carcajada. Cada vez se acercaba más a Nami. Sus manos más que hacerle cosquillas estaban acariciándola, pero la navegante reía y no oponía resistencia.

— ¿Te gusta hacer cosquillas? ¿Qué hay de ti, capitán?

Luffy largó una sonora carcajada antes de que Nami lo tocara, solo por el hecho de escuchar esas palabras de desafío. Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, Nami se subió a horcajadas sobre él, tocó cada parte de su abdomen mientras al morocho se le formaban algunas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse.

El capitán tomó fuertemente las muñecas de la pelirroja y la obligó a tumbarse sobre la cama. Ahora era él que estaba sobre ella, sosteniendo sus brazos pegados al lecho, uno a cada lado de su cabeza. Ambos se miraron detenidamente por varios segundos, quedándose inmóviles. Estaban a tan pocos centímetros uno del otro.

— Luffy..

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Quieres que te diga que es lo que se hace en este lugar?

— Por supuesto.

Nami miró esta vez con deseo a su capitán. Sonrió levemente y lamió sus labios. Acercó su cabeza un poco y abrió su boca. Luffy le correspondió, terminando de cortar la distancia entre los dos. Ambas lenguas juguetonas se lamieron entre sí. Los labios de los dos habían estado esperando este momento desde hacía cuánto.

Luffy aflojó el agarre en las muñecas de la pelirroja y ésta se soltó. Entre beso y beso, le sacó la camisa que permaneció abierta todo el rato y la tiró lo más lejos que pudo. Abrazó al morocho y acarició cada parte de su espalda. Lo apretó sobre ella, quería tenerlo cerca, sentir su aroma, rozar su estómago con el suyo, escuchar su respiración entre cortada.

El morocho se sentó en la cama de un momento a otro, cortando el beso que Nami estaba disfrutando. Ella se incorporó confundida, pero cuando quiso hablar, Luffy la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado. La pelirroja sonrió mientras sintió bajo ella, aquella erección que comenzaba a crecer. El capitán le sacó la remera y los enormes pechos de la navegante lo obligaron a sonreír.

Aún con la sonrisa en el rostro, Luffy relamió sus labios y comenzó a lamerlos. Nami cerró los ojos y suspiró al contacto de aquella lengua con sus senos. Cerró los ojos, levantando la cabeza y con una mano acariciaba el cabello del morocho, mientras con la otra recorría su espalda.

Luffy lamía y relamía ambos pezones de la pelirroja. La apegaba a él agarrándola de la cintura mientras que con la otra mano apretaba y acariciaba el pecho contrario al que se divertía chupando.

Los pezones de Nami se endurecieron rápidamente, Luffy subió la cabeza y sonrió al ver el rostro de satisfacción de su navegante. Ella rió al verlo y empujándolo con bruteza, los tiró hacia atrás. El morocho observó con una sonrisa, como el cabello largo de la pelirroja caía hacia adelante mientras ella se acercaba a su boca para besarlo.

Mientras las lenguas volvían a juntarse, Nami comenzó a mover su cintura sobre Luffy. Se movía provocadoramente de adelante hacia atrás, logrando que el erecto miembro del morocho cada vez se endureciera más y más.

— Nami.. no hagas eso.. —la pelirroja sonrió sin parar de moverse—. Estas siendo mala, Nami..

— Jamás he dejado de serlo —contestó guiñándole un ojo y el morocho sonrió de costado.

— Entonces yo también lo seré —Luffy sonrió y tiró a Nami a su lado.

Arrodillándose entre las dos piernas abiertas de la ojimiel, le sacó la calza que llevaba puesta y la arrojó a un lado. También sacó con delicadeza su ropa interior, observando con detalle la zona suave y delicada de su pelirroja.

Se agachó hasta poder sentir el aroma de Nami y comenzó a relamer con paciencia su clítoris. La navegante gemía de placer, cerraba los ojos y sonreía; no sabía que su capitán pudiese hacer eso.

Una vez húmeda la zona baja de la pelirroja, Luffy volvió a arrodillarse entre sus piernas y desabrochó velozmente su bermuda de jean, la bajó y seguida de ésta, bajó sus boxers, revoleándolos casi al otro lado de la habitación.

A Nami se le hizo agua la boca al ver el miembro erecto de Luffy. Estaba duro, parado y parecía estar a punto de reventar en cuanto al grosor.

Primero lo acercó juguetón a la vagina de Nami y la obligó a desearlo dentro de ella. La tomó con sus manos de la cintura y metió en su vagina, dos dedos, provocando que la pelirroja mordiera sus labios con fiereza ante la sorpresa. Preparó un poco el estrecho agujero y luego acercó su pene. Miró a Nami que estaba boquiabierta y sudorosa y con una sonrisa provocadora, dio un fuerte primer envestida.

Nami gritó de placer al sentirlo dentro de ella tan de golpe, Luffy siguió embistiéndola, cada vez más fuerte que la anterior. Apoyó sus brazos en la cama, uno a cada lado de la cabeza de Nami, mientras la besaba y sentía los rasguños de la pelirroja quedarle marcados en la piel. Más poco le importó.

Las respiraciones y gemidos de los dos nakamas fueron más fuertes que el ruido de la televisión que aun seguía encendida y llenaron de placer, todo el penthouse.

Un gemido de satisfacción de ambas partes se escuchó al venirse los dos al mismo tiempo. Los líquidos jugosos cayeron sobre las colchas oscuras y perfumadas. Luffy cayó rendido sobre los pechos de Nami, suspirando algo cansado.

— Así que.. esto es lo que se hace aquí —dijo el morocho con una sonrisa, tirándose de espalda al lado de su pelirroja.

— Esto se hace —afirmó Nami mirándolo sonriente.

— Tenemos que hacerlo más seguido —la pelirroja lo miró enarcando una ceja, Luffy volteó a verla y apoyó su mano sobre uno de los pechos de Nami—. Es una orden, Nami.

— Cuando mande, mi Capitán.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si tienen alguna pareja de OP de la que quieran que escriba, díganme. Rewievs. ¿Qué les pareció?<em>**


	2. Mi mente en su cuerpo

_**Drabble n° 2. Lemon. Law x Nami.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi mente en su cuerpo.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jueves en la madrugada, ahí estaba Law otra vez. Sentado en el acuario, mirando a la nada y pensándolo todo. Tantas cosas iban y venían en su cabeza mientras los reflejos del agua iluminaban su rostro moreno. Los peces nadaban tranquilos a su alrededor; pudo observar también un pequeño caballito de mar, que se paseaba lento y solitario alrededor de un coral.<p>

Se recostó lo más cómodo que pudo sobre el respaldo del asiento y miró hacia el techo, dejando caer su nuca hacia atrás y un largo y agotador suspiro salió de su boca.

Había algo en particular que lo mantuvo despierto tan inquieto hasta específicamente esa hora. Mejor dicho, había alguien. Law sacudió su cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía darse el lujo de pensar en ese tipo de cosas justamente en ese momento? En poco tiempo llegarían a Dressrosa, se enfrentarían a Doflamingo, ¡¿qué hacía él pensando en una mujer?!

Intentó e intentó, sin embargo no podía lograr despejar su mente. No dejaba de pensar en ella. Su pelo, su cuerpo, sus ojos, sus curvas, lo sin vergüenza que era, lo dulce e inteligente, lo mala que podía llegar a ser. Era un ángel y a la vez un demonio.

La última conversación que tuvieron no había sido en los mejores términos, las cosas se fueron del alcance de sus manos, pero es que él nunca se había sentido así y no estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar, ¿esto era el amor? Una mierda en verdad.

_" — No puedo evitar pensar que algo va a salir mal, Law —le dijo como en tono de regaño la bella navegante._

_— Nada saldrá mal —contestó él secamente, solo estaban ellos dos en el forte._

_— ¡Pero Law, es que no te das cuenta! —Nami se impacientó—. ¡Doflamingo es capaz de todo!_

_— ¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?! —Respondió también gritando, la pelirroja se sorprendió e hizo una pausa antes de contestar._

_— ¿Entonces estás dispuesto a morir?_

_— Siempre lo he estado._

_— ¿No te importa lo que quede de mi?_

_— Me importas más que cualquiera y lo sabes._

_— No estoy tan segura en este momento —Law se acercó dándose cuenta del difícil momento que ambos estaban enfrentando. Extendió su mano hasta la mejilla de Nami para tratar de acariciarla, pero ésta lo empujó con fuerza. Unas cuantas lagrimas que trató de ocultar empaparon su rostro—. ¡No! ¡No te atrevas a hacerme esto! —Law la miró durante largos segundos en silencio e intentó nuevamente acercarse, volviendo a ser rechazado por otro empujón—. ¡¿Quién te crees que soy?! ¡No puedes ir por la vida haciéndote importante para las personas y luego irte, directo a la muerte como si nada! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres esta bien! —Nami limpió las lagrimas de sus mejillas con la palma de sus manos y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Estás muerto para mi desde ahora, Trafalgar Law."_

El morocho cerró su puño y apretó su mandíbula sintiéndose impotente ante tal situación, ¡pero en su vida no había tiempo para este tipo de cosas! Él lo sabía perfectamente. Aunque así y todo, le molestaba, le incomodaba.. le dolía.

Se levantó de golpe, sin pensar de más lo que se le había venido a la cabeza, sabiendo que si lo hacía se acobardaría luego. Dejó el acuario atrás, se dirigió a paso rápido en dirección a las habitaciones.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de las chicas. Sabía perfectamente que Robin estaba en el forte esa noche y que Momo se quedó dormido en la habitación de los varones. Adentro solo estaba Nami.

Abrió la puerta, tardó unos pocos instantes en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación. Al ver a la pelirroja durmiendo en su cama, cerró la puerta y se acercó despacio hacia ella. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le corrió un mechón de pelo de la cara. Nami reaccionó al instante, se despertó asustada. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando los labios de Law la callaron.

Reconoció esa clase de beso al instante, no pudo detenerlo, lo abrazó y siguió besándolo. Saboreó tanto sus labios que éstos parecieron paspados después de un rato.

Law la destapó para descubrir que ella solo tenía puesto un corpiño y un short deportivo. El morocho se sacó su buzo oscuro y lo arrojó al suelo. Se acostó sobre ella mientras la acariciaba y besaba como tanto había deseado toda aquella larga noche. Ambos se deseaban tanto que ninguno podía contenerse.

No hizo falta que ninguno dijera nada, porque ambos se entendían a la perfección. Law se detuvo bruscamente y se incorporó, aún sobre la navegante. Ésta le desabrochó el cinturón y el jean, bajándolo lo más que pudo. El boxer del morocho era de un color oscuro que poco se distinguió entre la oscuridad y el momento de excitación. El miembro de Law estaba completamente duro y erguido, Nami lo agarró entre sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo delicadamente.

Mientras la pelirroja lo masajeaba, Law se encargó de desabrocharle a ella el corpiño y sacárselo de un tirón. Sus pechos quedaron al aire. Law los acarició por un largo rato, nunca se cansaría de aquellos senos. Con las piernas entre la cintura de Nami, Law acercó su miembro a los pechos de ella, metiéndolo en medio. La pelirroja apretó sus pechos entre sus manos y los movía, masajeando el pene de Law.

— Me vengo —dijo el morocho entre un suspiro de placer y Nami sonrió.

La pelirroja dejó de lado el masaje con los pechos que le estaba haciendo y se introdujo en la boca el pene de Law, para empezar a chuparlo y humedecerlo. El morocho no aguantó y llegó a su clímax mientras Nami lamía su miembro. La navegante tragó gran parte de los fluidos de Law y lo demás, empapó su rostro.

El morocho sonrió al ver la cara de Nami, manchada por sus líquidos. La tomó del brazo y algo bruto la posicionó en cuatro sobre la cama. Le bajó lentamente el short deportivo azul que tenía puesto y bajó su tanga negra. Tocó su vagina, tan suave y húmeda como la recordaba. La masajeó, metió sus dedos en ella, los movió con fuerza. Pudo sentir los suspiros de placer que Nami trataba de acallar.

Por fin se puso justo detrás de ella. Moviéndose lentamente y tomándola fuerte de la cintura, rozó su pene en su vagina, sintiendo la cálida zona de la navegante. Una vez más metió sus dedos en ese angosto y estrecho agujero, para prepararlo de lo que venía. Una vez que los sacó, mojados y calientes, metió su erección en ella.

En la primera envestida, Nami levantó la cabeza y emitió un pequeño grito ahogado. Law empezó a moverse con fuerza dentro de ella. Movía su cintura de adelante hacia atrás rápidamente. La pelirroja se sostenía con fuerza de las sábanas en su cama, que ya estaban completamente fuera de lugar.

Law abrazó su cintura con un brazo y con el otro se sostenía también de la cama para seguir moviéndose sin parar. Los pechos de Nami se mecían de un lado a otro, ambos estaban disfrutando ese encuentro fugaz que no querían ver terminado.

Entre embestida y embestida, ambos llegaron a su clímax. Nami se recostó boca abajo y Law calló rendido sobre ella. El sudor no tardó en aparecer, tampoco las palpitadas rápidas de corazón o los suspiros de cansancio y satisfacción.

— Toda mi vida he sentido un vacío en el pecho, que nadie puede llenar —dijo Law susurrándole al oído—. Nadie, excepto tú, Nami-ya.

La pelirroja tardó en reaccionar a lo que acababa de escuchar. Se dio vuelta, quedando frente a frente con Law. Acarició su mejilla y su nuca. Lo besó a gusto por largos segundos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, se sentían en casa estando juntos.

— Sin embargo hay cosas que debo hacer —prosiguió Law—. Metas que me propuse desde hace años y estoy cerca de alcanzar. No puedo tirar todo a la basura de un día para el otro.

— Lo sé, Law —contestó ella en un suspiro.

— No importa lo que pase en Dressrosa, no moriré, ¿entiendes? —Ella afirmó moviendo la cabeza—. Volveré por ti, Nami. No importa donde esté, yo volveré por ti.

El pacto fue sellado con un beso, varias caricias y algunas manoseadas y risas más.

* * *

><p><strong>Si tienen alguna pareja de OP de la que quieren que escriba, díganme. Reviews, ¿qué les pareció?<strong>


End file.
